Oreo
by omnomnivore
Summary: Ginny reacts poorly to those who don't share her love of correctly eating an Oreo. Multiple, unrelated drabbles.
1. GinnyHarry

A/N: This was originally meant for the Genre Competition on HPFC, but I didn't finish it before the due date and it is long enough, so... yeah.

Genre - Slice of Life (Something that happens every day, but may have no plot)

Prompt - I See You

* * *

Every night since Ginny had married Harry, she had seen him doing something that went against all laws of nature. She just couldn't understand his behavior and why he would commit such a travesty. He was disrespecting one of the most delicious treats on the face of the Earth and he was flaunting it! She didn't care that he was the savior of the Wizarding World or that he was her husband, but she did care that he was eating the Oreo all wrong!

Ever since Harry and Hermione had introduced Oreos to the Weasley family, Ginny had eaten them one way and one way only. She would simply dunk the Oreo in her milk until it became soggy and then try to shove the cookie in her mouth before it fell apart. Harry, however, would twist the Oreo apart and scrap the middle until none of it was left and then put the cookie wafers back together before dunking it for a second and eating it.

Every time she heard a crunch from the cookie, she felt her heart break more and more. She loved him, so she let him get away with it, but what he was doing now could not be tolerated.

"Harry James Potter! Don't you dare show our children that despicable method of eating an Oreo! I tolerated your behavior when it was just you, but you are disrespecting the king of cookies with your way of eating them!" Ginny shouted as she witnessed her children imitating their father.

"_I'm _disrespecting the Oreo? I take my time with it and worship it! You need to enjoy each part separately and then together! It needs to be savored!" Harry argued back.

"I will not allow your insanity to seep into our children's brains! I do worship my cookie as it should be eaten! It's blasphemy to take it apart when it was meant to be enjoyed as a whole! Oreos aren't sold as just the cookie part or just the frosting part, but as a pair! You don't even dunk your cookie long enough!" Ginny retorted.

"Albus?"

"Yea, James?" Albus asked.

"Do ya think we should tell them how we eat our Oreos?" James asked as he and Albus proceeded to drop all their cookies in their glasses of milk and then wait a few seconds before slurping their concoctions.

* * *

A/N2: Just an FYI - I eat my Oreos just like Ginny, but my sister eats them like Harry and we have argued so many times about the right way... How do you eat you Oreos?


	2. GinnyTonks

I've decided to make my Oreo story into a series of unrelated, probably incompatible, drabbles because of the amazing response of the original.

-WARNING: femmeslash ahead.

-For the "I Kissed A Girl" Competition on HPFC.

-Bill and Fleur's wedding

-Amazingness is a word for the purpose of this story.

* * *

It was Bill and Fleur's wedding and I was displeased, to say the least, about my part in it. Well, that and the color of my dress. The ceremony was quick and beautiful and I was happy for Bill even if I didn't particularly like Fleur.

The celebration in the tent was in full swing and Ginny was sick and tired of dancing with relatives she didn't even know she had. She snuck out of the tent and into the Burrow for a quick snack. She had just dug out her secret stash of Oreos and a cup of milk when she heard someone enter the kitchen.

"Wotcher Ginny!" Tonks said from the doorway.

"Tonks! I didn't think you were going to be able to come!" Ginny exclaimed as she bear-hugged the Auror.

"I wasn't supposed to come, but I wanted to wish the happy couple congratulations… And I wanted to see you…" Tonks whispered.

"See me?" Ginny questioned.

"I needed to see someone who wasn't so serious all the time, someone who could make me laugh." Tonks answered as she sagged into a chair.

"Is it really so bad?" Ginny probed.

"Most days… But I don't want to talk about that. What is it you have there?" Tonks changed the subject.

"Oreos! They're a Muggle treat Harry and Hermione introduced me to! It's a decadent creamy filling sandwiched between two chocolate cookies. The best way to eat them is if you dunk one in a glass of milk until its soggy and then let it melt in your mouth." Ginny delighted.

"Is it really that good?" Tonks asked doubtfully.

"Don't you dare question the amazingness of an Oreo!" Ginny swore by it.

"Amazingness? Is that even a word?" Tonks scoffed.

"I will hex you! I promise I will if you dare insult my love one more time!" She threatened.

"I thought I was your love? Or Harry? Or Dean? Or maybe Michael what's-his-face?" Tonks playacted.

"Never any of them… never. Just you." Ginny sobered up.

"I… Me?" Tonks asked in disbelief as Ginny shoved an Oreo in her mouth to keep from having to answer.

"Ginny? Hmm… Maybe I should taste an Oreo…" Tonks said thoughtfully as she cornered Ginny.

"They're on the table…" Ginny said feebly.

"I don't want those ones…" Tonks purred as she pushed Ginny against the wall and captured her lips. She was soon begging for entrance with her tongue and tasted the chocolaty sweetness mixed with Ginny's own unique flavor.

When the kiss finally ended, Ginny asked "Did you like the Oreo?"

"Not as much as you." Tonks breathed.

"_Titillando!"_ Ginny pointed her wand at Tonks.

"I… please… stop… it…" Tonks said between fits of laughter.

"Take back what you said about Oreos!" Ginny ordered.

"I'm sorry… I said I liked… you… more than Oreos…!" Tonks apologized.

"Apology accepted. Now try Oreos the correct way." Ginny ordered.

"Okay, okay…" Tonks agreed as she took an Oreo and bit into it.

"NOT THAT WAY!" Ginny yelled as she cast the Tickling Hex again.

* * *

A/N2: I'm think of a Draco/Ginny story for the next one, thoughts?


End file.
